


Anchor

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac is worried, M/M, Scott is a dumb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tiene lugar en el 2x12; si lo leéis sabréis el momento exacto ^^ (o el <i>no-momento</i>, teniendo en cuenta que esto nunca se vio en el episodio xD)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene lugar en el 2x12; si lo leéis sabréis el momento exacto ^^ (o el _no-momento_ , teniendo en cuenta que esto nunca se vio en el episodio xD)

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Drabble_McLahey.jpg)

 

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupaba por él. Y por eso tomó la decisión que tomó. No huiría junto a Erica y Boyd, si no que permanecería en Beacon Hills, donde se le necesitaba.  
Al pelear junto a Derek y Scott se había sentido parte de algo, completo y menos solo. Era como tener de nuevo una familia.  
Aún podía ver a Scott en los vestuarios, protegiéndole de esos cazadores. También podía sentir el calor de la mano de Derek sobre su hombro, comprensivo ante su sobrecogimiento.  
Y entonces pensó que quizá no fuese tan malo correr riesgos de vez en cuando...

 

 

No pretendía espiar, pero ahí estaba. Por fuera de la casa de los Argent, escuchando a Scott hablar con Allison, prometiéndole que esperaría a que volviese a él nuevamente...  
Isaac reprimió un escalofrío. La chica lo había apuñalado unas cinco o seis veces como a una brocheta y Scott sólo le había sacado de en medio, incrédulo ante lo que veían sus ojos.  
El rubio negó con la cabeza. A pesar de todo, Scott nunca había dejado de querer a Allison ni de confiar en ella, pues había sido manipulada por su abuelo a su antojo. No tenía entera culpa, pero aún así...  
Oyó un ruido a su derecha y se giró para encontrar a Scott a su lado. No le había oído salir.

-Sé que estás preocupado por mí, pero no tienes que hacer esto, Isaac.

Este se encogió un poco en el sitio.

-Lo siento... Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-Sí. Es decir, lo estoy... -le miró con sus ojos color chocolate, a lo que él respondió con un leve asentimiento-. ¿Y Derek?

-Con Peter en la casa quemada.

-Así que no tienes donde ir.

El corazón de Isaac dejó de latir unos segundos. Scott tenía razón. No tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche. Bueno, estaba el refugio, pero ni Erica ni Boyd estarían esperándole allí, así que no quería ir. Y estaba seguro de que en ese momento Derek estaría lidiando con sus sentimientos hacia su tío, el asesino de su hermana. No podía imponerse en su casa.  
Pensó entonces en su antigua casa, aquella en la que solía vivir con su padre. Ante el pensamiento su corazón sufrió una pequeña arritmia. La última vez que estuvo allí su padre le había gritado y lanzado un vaso de cristal, justo antes de ser asesinado.  
No quería volver. No podía.  
Scott debió de notar su malestar, ya que de repente tenía sus brazos rodeándole y su pecho presionado contra el suyo. Isaac contuvo un poquito la respiración.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa -murmuró muy bajito, como si temiese asustarle-. A mi madre no le importará.

Los brazos de Isaac se movieron solos, correspondiendo al abrazo, y su cabeza reposó contra su hombro. Se sentía seguro junto a Scott.

-Sí... -dijo sin más.

Permanecieron así, abrazados, unos minutos más, consolándose el uno al otro. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Esa noche Isaac se juró que, aunque Scott no correspondiese jamás a sus sentimientos, no le abandonaría. Porque él era su verdadero "ancla".

 

 

 

**+.+ FIN +.+**


End file.
